Moonlit Beasts
by SlytherinPrince721
Summary: Takes place near the end of PoA when Lupin transforms into a werewolf and Sirius (as a dog) is trying to protect Harry and co, but gets caught up in "other things". Dirty Wolfstar (Sirius/Remus). One-shot. Please excuse any errors. I don't own any of the characters, etc. As always all rights belong to Queen J.K. Rowling. For entertainment purposes only.


WARNING! This fic contains violence and _extremely_ graphic/explicit/detailed sexual encounters and sex scene between a werewolf and an animigus dog (human in animal form). I was told to "unleash my imagination" and if I were to make this any less graphic my imagination would be hindered. If this sort of thing offends you turn away  NOW. If not, please enjoy!

Also I had no idea how to end it so I just kind of wrote the first thing that flowed into my mind… hehe.

You have been warned.

x

Lupin had transformed and bounded away into the forest; Sirius tore off after the galloping werewolf. He could see Moony's hindquarters rippling in front of him, and for a split second Sirius felt tug in his groin area; a flash of heat rose up into his face. Shaking his head and inadvertently barking, he continued after Moony through the edge of the forest and down to the lake. Gaining speed, he headed Lupin off around a tree and snapped threateningly at him. Moony reared up and howled, the sound reverberating between the trees. He swung a huge paw at Sirius; the tip of his sharp claw barely hitting his cheek. Yelping loudly, Padfoot stumbled sideways and felt blood trickle down his face, soaking his thick fur. Moony moved closer, towering over him, his paw outstretched and ready to strike again. Sirius knew he had to act fast, and as the werewolf lunged forward, Padfoot ducked and tackled Lupin square in the chest, knocking him down with a thundering roar.

Both beasts crashed to the floor. Lupin was flat on his back; Sirius had rolled onto his stomach. Sirius got up first, his legs shaking and his hide damp with sweat and blood. Panting, he staggered over to the werewolf's unmoving body. Lupin's eyes were closed and motionless, his body limp. Thinking his friend unconscious, Sirius turned away, his hind end facing Lupin just as a slight breeze blew toward them. Turning back, Sirius saw Moony's nose twitch as he caught the scent of Padfoot's pheromones in the air. Heat rose in Sirius's face again, and he made to take off as Lupin began to stir, his eyelids fluttering and muscles contracting. Sirius started into the forest, but his injuries were too severe; he couldn't move fast at all. He limply trotted as fast as he could away from the lake. Barely able to continue, he slowed to a walk and stood in a clearing to catch his breath. The forest was quiet; the only sound was Sirius's labored breathing.

Suddenly, Sirius caught Lupin's scent and heard leaves rustling off to the side of him. The hair on the back of Sirius's neck stood up and he immediately stood at attention, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Padfoot's eyes darted back and forth in the darkness, looking for an outline of Moony, but he couldn't make anything out between the thick trees. Silence swelled in Sirius's ears; even with his heightened auditory senses he could hear nothing. Relaxing slightly, Sirius turned away from the rustling he had heard just seconds before, but he immediately froze as something cold and wet brushed underneath his tail dock. Cool breath dispelled onto his intimate parts as the werewolf inhaled slowly, then exhaled inside him. Padfoot shuddered as the hot breath blew through his internal cavity. He suddenly let out a surprised whimper as he felt Moony's slick, cold tongue gently brush against his opening, moistening it. Sirius arched his back and whined pleasurably as Moony moved down and flicked his tongue on Padfoot's underside, heat swelling into both his face and groin area. Panting and slobbering uncontrollably, Padfoot let out an involuntary howl as Moony continued to suckle him, occasionally feeling the cold nose on his anus…

Suddenly the still air broke out as a werewolf call rang through the trees. Moony's head immediately shot up into the air, his ears stiff and listening intently. But something was different; it didn't sound like a genuine werewolf, it sounded more human, more like… _Hermione_. The call rang out again and Lupin immediately took off through the trees. Panicking, Sirius ran after him yet again, this time to save Hermione. Hermione must have thought he was in trouble, and was trying to help him. But he knew Lupin, as a werewolf, couldn't control himself; he would attack anybody. Sirius had just caught up to them right as the giant werewolf reared up and snapped his jaws dangerously close to a fallen Hermione. However, her screams were drowned out as the air abruptly filled with violent snarls and howls; Padfoot had ambushed Moony from behind. Jaws snapped at each other as the two animals struggled ferociously. Padfoot turned to Hermione and snapped his jaws at her, telling her to run. She hastily got up and ran away from them as fast as she could. Padfoot watched her go, and in that split second Moony grabbed ahold of Padfoot's leg. He yelped painfully as he felt the werewolf dig his teeth into him and hoist him into the air. Padfoot let out a horrible sound that reflected the unimaginable pain he felt at that very moment. Moony shook him a moment, then tossed him through the cold night air. Padfoot hit the ground with a heavy thud; thick hot blood dripped down his injured leg and he could not bear weight on it. Moony made to attack him again, but Padfoot, now in immense pain and furious, dove at him, biting down hard on his shoulder and locking his jaw, his ridged teeth piercing the werewolf's flesh. Moony howled and swung the dog off him, digging his razor-like claws into Padfoot's side. Grunting harshly as he hit the ground, Sirius hastily rose up and was about to confront Lupin again, but he was not quick enough.

Moony lunged at Sirius: he wrapped his large paws around Padfoot's hips and, locking his grip, the werewolf mounted him in one swift movement. Sirius could feel the whole of Moony's weight bearing down on him, pushing his front end into the soft forest floor. Padfoot tried not to whimper as weight was being forced onto his wounded limb. Moony's giant paws repeatedly brushed against Padfoot's sheath, while the claws gripped his hips down firmly. Sirius struggled under the weight of the much larger canine, but it only made things worse. Moony dug his claws harder into Sirius's hips, while hastily trying to penetrate him. Sirius could feel the hair on the werewolf's thick shaft prickling against his perineum as its tip bounced and rubbed against his sphincter. Sirius couldn't help but utter a growl-like moan; he arched his back and pressed up into the werewolf on top of him. He no longer cared that his leg was in incredible pain; both the adrenaline from fighting and the tension from earlier had turned them on. Padfoot felt his own penis stretch out of its prepuce and lick the cool air. He could feel Moony's hot breath on the back of his neck as he struggled desperately to enter Sirius; his penis bumping the entirety of Sirius's hindquarters; his scrotum swaying and thumping clumsily. Sirius didn't know how much longer he could take of this. The feeling of Moony's enormous phallus against him was making him pant eagerly, his mouth watering at the anticipation of the imminent insertion...

He heard Moony growl frustratingly and bit down into Sirius's scruff to gain more support. Sirius let out a sharp cry at the sudden pain in his neck, but continued to press himself higher into Moony, flagging his tail to give him a better opening. Lupin dragged Padfoot's hind end closer under him, until at last he found it. Moony grasped Sirius tighter and thrust himself deep inside. Sirius let out a euphoric howl as his felt Moony's shaft expand inside him, and his sphincter tightened around the newly formed knot in his rectum. Padfoot shuttered as he felt Moony plunge deeper and deeper; he never realized how big Lupin was as a werewolf. Sirius began to drip from his still-protruding penis, the cool air feeling so good on it. Lupin's muffled growls and breathing increased as he pumped his large meat harder and faster into Sirius's tight orifice. Sirius moaned deeply as the werewolf continued to violate him. The forest floor was quickly growing damp from Sirius's now-soaking erection, which got wetter each time he contracted his opening over Moony's bulb.

At last, with an earsplitting howl, the beasts trembled in unison as Moony flooded Padfoot's insides and Padfoot drenched the already sodden dirt. The moonlight shone brightly on both of them as they both collapsed into the large puddle of Padfoot's juices underneath them. The damp pool of Padfoot's thick load felt good on his still-steaming body. The back of his head and scruff were soaked in Moony's slobber, and he was breathing heavily as the full weight of the werewolf was still on him; his injured leg had gone numb. The werewolf was still rasping and panting in his ear as he shifted slightly on top of him; Sirius felt hot cum begin to drip out of his opening as the base of Moony's penis retracted from inside him. Sirius moaned deeply as he felt the cum trickle slowly down his perineum and wrap warmly around his still-engorged testicles. His sphincter instinctively spasmed around the still-inserted penis and he felt the warm liquid catch between the sides of his rectum and Moony's shaft as more continued to leak out.

"Aaoorgrddd!" Padfoot cried into the darkness as Moony slowly removed his thick rod from Padfoot's still-gripping interior.

Thick, hot cum poured from the opening; half of it squirted onto the floor to join Padfoot's own juices while the rest escaped down towards his testicles and some into the disheveled fur on his buttocks. Padfoot shuddered as he felt the sweet nectar ooze from inside him and he could hardly hold back another orgasm. As he lay there he felt a cold, rough tongue run over his opening and felt Moony suckling up his own juices seeping from Padfoot's hole. Another moan escaped Padfoot's lips as he felt Moony's tongue dive into his rectum and hungrily taste the sticky, salty treat within. Padfoot lay in euphoric bliss as the werewolf's tongue darted in and out of him, sucking up his own hot, gooey deliciousness still dripping from him and occasionally finding its way around a testicle or two. The pair were so immersed in their ecstasy that they hardly noticed the pinkish horizon signaling that morning was on its way.

When his anus was finally sucked dry, Padfoot rolled over and an exhausted Moony unceremoniously flopped on top of him with a hardhearted grunt. Padfoot wanted to kiss him so badly but, as they were both canines at the moment, could not manage it. Instead, Padfoot cocked his head and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Moony to awkwardly fit his jaw into Padfoot's own. Sirius could feel the wet, sticky bits around Moony's snout where his nectar had drenched his fur. Padfoot licked him eagerly, tasted the salty goodness on his lips. After they had had their fill, the exhausted werewolf wearily laid on top of Padfoot and fell immediately to sleep; Padfoot followed soon after, neither of them noticing their awkward position, their surroundings, nor the increasing light on the horizon...

Sirius stirred as he heard a subdued sound of mumbling and bustling. He was finding it difficult to breath with this weight on top of him and the throbbing in his arm; he opened his eyes to find a crowd of wizards, of which included Dumbledore, Snape, and the Minister of Magic, staring awkwardly down at him. His eyes widened as he moved over from the crowd to the mass lying on top of him: a thoroughly battered and bare-naked Remus Lupin was snoring away, his mouth still exhibiting dried remnants of the night's activities. Flushing scarlet, Sirius prodded Lupin very hard with the tips of his fingers and aggressively whispered: "Wake up!"

Lupin groaned softly and stirred; his eyes quivered beneath their lids.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" Dumbledore proclaimed cheerily, smiling at them and acting rather undisturbed, as if seeing two clammy, stained-covered naked men lying on top of each other in the middle of the school grounds was an ordinary occurrence.

Lupin's eyes flew open at the sound of Dumbledore's voice and he instantly turned a deep shade of red as he realized he was mooning the headmaster.

"Professor!" he exclaimed.

Without thinking, he hastily stood up and immediately exposed both him and Sirius. Remus's flaccid penis swayed carelessly as he moved swiftly away from Sirius and, thoroughly embarrassed, he quickly tried to hide his fleshy indiscretion behind his fists. Sirius was covered back to front in dried cum, his own limp appendage unprotected from the eyes of the now flabbergasted crowd.

"E-hem!" coughed the Minister. "Excuse me, sir, you are still… em…" – the Minister looked helplessly around at the crowd of gawping wizards – "em… exposed," he finished, now flushing pink himself.

Sirius looked down at his groin and, to everyone's great surprise, opened his legs wider, saying, in a mock-disconcerted tone: "Am I, Minister? Well, we're just going to have to do something about that, aren't we?"

He quickly glanced up at Remus with a mischievous grin, then turned directly to Snape and gave a playful and inviting wink.

Irrefutably shocked, the Minister gasped (along with several others) and began cursing profusely, brandishing his arms wildly around. Dumbledore caught Snape's eye; he looked beyond disgusted, but as Dumbledore turned away he saw, for a fleeting moment out of the corner of his eye, Snape wink gingerly back at Sirius. A smile broadened on Sirius's once-handsome face as Madame Pomfrey threw oversized cloaks over both exposed men…

THE END


End file.
